


Curiosity

by hirusen



Series: Self Love [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Language, Lube, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safewords, The Mindscape, Verbal Humiliation, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: The thought has been knocking around his mind for a while, he just didn't think HE would be the one to help him out with it.





	Curiosity

Thomas sighed deeply. It had been a very long day of recording and all he wanted to do was go to his room and flop onto his bed so he could get some sleep. "Thomas? You're back early." He gave Logan a weak smile. "We finished up a little sooner than we thought." Logan hummed, his fingers coiling around Thomas's wrist and gently pulling him closer. Sanders groaned, distantly pleased, as Logan held him against his frame. "Goodness you look so exhausted." "Yeah, all I want to do is go to sleep." Thomas raised a brow when Logan chuckled softly. "Well you don't mind cuddling up with me while you do, do you? I've missed you."

Thomas gave Logan a small smile; it wasn't uncommon for Logan to feel lonely, especially when he was home alone for a few hours. Sanders let Logan take his hand, leading him up to Logan's room instead of Thomas's. "You must have really missed me." Logan whimpered softly with a nod, letting Thomas climb onto his bed before joining him, crawling over his form and started to place tiny kisses all over his face. "Okay, okay! Heh, come here sweety." Thomas cooed, pulling Logan down and pressing him against his frame. Logan mewled happily, nuzzling his face into Thomas's neck, peppering a few more kisses onto his skin.

Logan glanced up to Sanders and smirked. "What? Oh, heh, Logan, come on." Thomas giggled when he felt Logan's lips more firmly on his neck, his hand sliding down his chest, massaging his thigh. "What? I'm just trying to help you relax." "No, you aren't." Thomas said, tenderly brushing Logan's hand off his thigh. "You start doing that when you want sex." Logan sat up a little. "Do...you not want to?" Thomas shook his head. "Not tonight, Lo. I just want to rest." Logan pouted. "No, I'm not gonna want to have sex if you give me that face; I'm tired, Logan." Logan sighed, letting his hand rest on Thomas's stomach as he laid back down, still keeping close.

Logan kept a close eye on Thomas, sluggishly drifting his hand a little lower, undoing the button on Thomas's jeans, starting to move a little further to grab the zipper when his wrist was snared. "Logan, please, can you stop? I'm not up for sex tonight." "But...I just wanted to make you feel good, that's all." "I know you do, baby, but do you think you can wait until a little later? Maybe after I wake up? I just want to sleep for a little bit." "Well, let me get you out of your jeans; it's not good to be sleeping in them." "No, Logan, it's okay." Thomas spoke, knocking Logan's hand away several times. Thomas inhaled sharply when Logan's lips were suddenly over his own, kissing him deeply as his hand collapsed over his groin and started to massage his clothed dick.

"Logan! Knock it off!" Thomas barked as he ripped himself away from the kiss, forcefully shoving Logan's hand off his penis. Logan growled deep in this throat, clearly annoyed by Thomas's actions, and Thomas didn't have time to react as Logan was suddenly in his lap, taking his wrists into his hands and pinning them to the bed, dipping down to kiss Thomas again. Sanders struggled against Logan's firm grip, trying to buck him off his hips, but it wasn't working; instead, he got rewarded by Logan biting his lower lip, a predatory growl leaving him. "Logan, stop this. You're scaring me." "Well maybe if you had just gone along with it, I wouldn't be."

Thomas felt his heart stop.

He started to fight hard against Logan, but his logical side was able to overpower him with ease, holding both of his wrists in one hand while he undid his tie, yanking his hands up to one of the spindles in the middle of the headboard and binding them to it with his tie. Try as he might, but Thomas couldn't feel the knot loosening up. "Logan, stop! I don't want this!" Logic only smirked, pleased, as he trailed his hands down Thomas's chest, taking the hem of his shirt into his hands and yanking it up, exposing his chest. "Oh, you're so beautiful, baby." Thomas was kicking his legs as Logan descended onto his chest, kissing everywhere his lips reached. "Stop this, Logan! Stop, I don't want this!" Thomas could feel the beginning of tears start to prick at his eyes, but Logan only smiled lovingly to him.

"Oh, but that's the thing, Thomas. You do want this, you're just denying it." Sanders felt as fear shot through every part of him. Was Logan really going to do this? "No, you're wrong. I don't want to have sex right now, Logan! Untie me, please!" Logan groaned in annoyance. "Oh, will you please shut up?" Logan spoke as he undid his belt, tossing it off his bed before he undid his slacks, pulling them down so they pooled around his kneecaps. He was already rock hard. Thomas tried his best to fight Logan off, stunned by his strength as he managed to get his pants and underwear off his legs, throwing them off the bed. He knelt between Thomas's legs, his hands holding them in place as he leaned down and kissed Thomas deeply again, ignoring his attempts to pull away.

Thomas was a little lightheaded when Logan finally pulled away, noticing that he was reaching for his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Sanders felt only a small amount of relief upon seeing the bottle, but whimpered in fear when he saw that Logan coated his cock before closing the bottle, tossing it off his bed as well. "No, Logan, please stop! Stop!" Logan purred softly as he lined himself up, enjoying the tears that leaked out of the corners of Thomas's eyes when he buried himself to the hilt in one thrust. "Fuck you feel so good, baby. So tight and hot around my cock. Do you like how this feels?" Logan asked, his hand combing through Thomas's hair, but he got a whimper, the human shaking his head. The burn of being forcefully stretched open like this hurt even with the lube. "No, I don't Logan. P-Please, just stop...please, I don't want this." "Well I do. So shut your whore little mouth and take it." Oh God, Logan was really doing this.

He was really raping him.

Thomas cried out in discomfort as Logan started to go hard and fast, his logical side just purring with soft moans. "Oh yeah. Fuck, you feel so fucking good, baby boy." Logan cooed, leaning down to kiss Thomas sweetly, plainly ignoring his whimpers of discomfort and the tears rolling down his cheeks. Thomas couldn't look at Logan as he kept thrusting into him, trying so hard to force his body to relax so the burn didn't hurt as much. He had been trying to kick his legs against Logic's sides, but he had a strong hold on them, making that impossible, so he just gave up on trying that. He was gifted with Logan's hands now roaming over his chest, stroking and touching his flesh lovingly. Thomas couldn't hold in his moan when Logan changed his angle and slammed into his prostate. "Ah, there's that moan I was looking for."

"N-No, Logan, wait stop please, I--" Thomas was cut off by his own moan as Logan pounded into his sweet spot without mercy, cursing softly when he felt his own dick start to stir into arousal. "See? I told you that you wanted this." Logan stated as he plucked at Thomas's lower lip with his teeth, lightly bruising the delicate flesh. "Does it feel good now?" While he hated to admit it, now that Logan was hitting his sweet spot every time, there was a small stream of pleasure in his blood, but he shook his head. Logan gave him an annoyed groan and eye roll. "Whatever, slut, doesn't really matter if it feels good for you." Thomas wanted to reach up and wrap his hands around Logan's throat. How the fuck dare he say that?! Sex should be pleasurable for both people involved, not just one.

But there was nothing he could do outside of just laying there and taking it; Logan had rendered him powerless, already taking what he wants. Sanders bit his lip to try and muffle them, but he was starting to moan in earnest, the pleasure of his prostate getting rammed into over and over having built up enough that he started to actually feel good. "Oh? Did you just moan, whore? Heh, and here I thought you said this didn't feel good." Logan's tone was dismissive and it really made Thomas want to slap him. "Shut your fucking--" He was cut off by a keen moan leaving his throat, Logan changing his pace so he gave him slow, hard thrusts, slamming against his prostate in the best way, but Thomas wasn't that into it because he didn't want this in the first place.

Logic kept that pace for a good while, Thomas hearing him grunt a few times, his hands running all over his chest. "That's it, baby boy. Oh fuck, moan like the cock slut you are, you worthless little bitch." Thomas tried so hard to not respond, but the bliss in his blood was too much for him to keep quiet, soft moans escaping him with each thrust now. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You like this, don't you? You like getting fucked on my cock, don't you Thomas? You little fucking whore." He went back to his original pace, ripping a loud mewl from the human under him. "Hmm, yeah that's what I like to see, baby. Already leaking for me." It was true, Thomas was starting to reach his climax, leaking pre-cum. "L-Logan, stop please. J-Just...untie me and...and I can be a better fuck, I promise." Logan scoffed at him.

"Oh? Don't you mean to say: 'Logan, please untie me so I can shove you away and leave'? Please, you think I'm that stupid?" Logan asked, bucking into Thomas just a little rougher, electing strangled gasps and moans from him. "Just stop! Logan, I don't want this! I really don't! Please just untie me!" "Not gonna happen, my little whore; fuck, your pussy's so tight." Thomas whimpered in defeat, feeling as his orgasm was starting to climb higher. "You close, baby? Hmm?" Thomas only cried softly, giving no kind of response to Logan, who just shrugged and kept fucking him. "So you've shut up. That's fine with me." There was a little bit of a break in his voice and Thomas was almost thankful for it; it meant that Logan was close to his release.

He leaned down and started to kiss Thomas hungerly, still keeping that fast, hard, rough pace and he smirked when he swallowed up Thomas's moans. "Shit! Fuck, baby I'm so close..." He ground out between his teeth, going just that little bit harder into Thomas, and...  _Shit. Shit, shit, fuck no!_ His own release had surged up, Thomas knowing it's only gonna take a few more moments of Logan's current pace to send him over the edge.  _No, hold out...hold out..!_ He chanted in his head, trying to hold back his climax until after Logan was finished. But fuck did this feel so good. Who cares that he doesn't want this, it felt too fucking good.

"Fuck! Shit, fuck, fuck, Thomas, fuck, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna...oh, fuck shit,  **Thomas**!" He shouted as he split his seed inside of Thomas's entrance. The combination of Logan's now sputtered thrusts, his cum filling his entrance, and the pleasure that had already been pulsing through him was too much and Thomas screamed as he released as well, his semen painting his chest. Logan thrust into Thomas for another minute more, pulling out as he panted hard. He glanced to Thomas and saw the shame and guilt on his features, his eyes closed despite the tears still running down his cheeks.

"Thomas? Thomas, sweetheart, what's your color?" Logan asked as he hurriedly undid his tie, tenderly pulling his lover's arms down so the muscles weren't being strained. "J-Jade..." "Are you sure?" Logan asked and Thomas nodded. "It's jade." Logan released the tense breath he was holding before leaning down and decorating Thomas's face with kisses. "Will you be okay if I leave to get a cloth to clean us up?" Thomas nodded his head, opening one of his eyes when he didn't feel the bed move. He gave Logan a weak smile when he realized that he wanted him to say it. "Yes. I'll be okay." Logan leaned down and placed a softer kiss against his bruised lips, quickly getting off the bed, pulling his slacks back on, and ducked out of his room.

Two minutes passed before Thomas heard Logan return, a damp cloth and a change of clothes in hand. "But, Logan, I'm--" "Please? For my sake?" Thomas sighed in defeat. "Alright." He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and waited as Logan carefully cleaned his hole before wiping away the drying spunk off his chest; Thomas giggled weakly as he let Logan redress him in the fresh clothes. "Did you want to stay here? Or would you like to move to another room?" Thomas answered that by laying back down and opening up his arms, Logan hastily flinging himself into them. "I'm so proud of you. You did so good, Thomas. I didn't scare you did I?" "A...A little, but not anymore than you said that you might." Logan heaved a breath of relief.

See, this entire situation had been planned. Thomas had just been exploring his thoughts after an extremely passionate night with Roman and a strange idea crept into his thoughts: what if he was forced into having sex? Don't get him wrong, safe and consensual sex was the best thing ever, but the idea just blinded him so hard he couldn't help but dwell on it. Sure, maybe not in the moment that it came to him, but later on. Like on a night he was feeling rather frisky and the others were out for the night to give him sometime to mentally relax and recover after a really long recording session that went way too far into the morning hours for any of their tastes.

He thought about, thinking about what it would be like for Roman to rape him; to have him pin him to the wall and just raw him. Thomas admits he came a lot quicker that night than he thought he could. And he kept thinking about it to the point where he needed to talk to someone about it. So imagine Logan's surprise when Thomas brings this up to him one night when it's just the two of them. When Logan asked why he didn't bring this to Roman, Patton, or Virgil he explained. While he would love to play this fantasy out with Roman, that his fanciful side wouldn't get into it fully, keeping a close eye on him for any signs of being uncomfortable; plus Roman would still prep him, and at that point it's not fully rape. He didn't bring this to Patton because he was sure that Patton would stop the fantasy himself the moment Thomas started to cry or beg him to stop without using his safewords. And Thomas didn't dare bring this to Virgil because, let's be honest, as hot as it would be for Virgil to forcefully take him, his sweet little wannabe emo would have the  _worst_ anxiety attack about it.

That's why he went to Logan. Logan wasn't the one people would think of who'd rape someone. Logan wasn't someone who would be swayed by the emotions he saw on another person's face in that situation. Logan could detach himself emotionally from it, focus on just getting himself off, and not care whether or not his partner was begging for him to stop or was crying. Unless Thomas used his safewords, he knew Logan wasn't going to stop until he came. And that's what he wanted: for someone to just...almost truly rape him. It still had Logan worried, explaining that he would most likely get a fear response from Thomas, and was concerned that Thomas may only like the  **idea** of being raped. So, Thomas--while they were alone--had Logan pin him down, fling his well caged anger out on him in short bursts; he had Logan mock an attempt to rape him several times so he could know just how scared he would be.

Logan was forever grateful that Thomas had suggested that, cause he'd be worried that he's traumatize his human if he wasn't aware of how he scared he could get in a controlled fantasy. Once they had figured out the exact level of fear Thomas would experience during the fantasy, Logan wanted to set up a means to indicate to Thomas that he would start the fantasy. They decided that Logan would begin it by kissing his neck while massaging his thigh; if he didn't do those two things together, then Thomas knew that he wasn't starting the fantasy. But the moment they had figured out the level of fear Thomas would be feeling and how Logan would start it, Logic didn't bring it up again.

In fact, it's been over two months since that conversation. Logan had stated while they had been talking about it, that it would be best if Thomas didn't really know when he was going to rape him; it was something no one could predict after all, and Logan wanted to keep as true to the real thing as he could. "Thomas? Did you want to have something to eat or drink?" "No. I really just want to take that nap now." Logan chuckled softly. "Forgive me, but I thought that this was the best time for me to have done this." "Yeah, that is true." "But, I do have to ask: did you really not want to have sex tonight?" "Huh? Oh, no, I'm always down for sex." Thomas reassured and Logan smiled warmly to him. "Alright. Well, get some rest; I'll be here when you wake up." "I will. And Logan?" The other raised a brow. "Thanks for this...I...honestly enjoyed this." Logan leaned in a little more a kissed Thomas one last time. "Then I'll let the others know."

Oh God. What did Thomas just get himself into?


End file.
